forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Plane of Shadow
About a Image for this page? Could one consider the of the Covers of The Erevis Cale Trilogy or later titles to be in the plain of shadow? Other then that, i don't know of any place where there are images of the Plane of shadows? I think I'll start looking through some of the sources for this page... Terrorblades - This is recorded live at 14:18, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Neverwinter Nights 2 - Plane of Shadow.png|A Theatre is Rashemen Neverwinter Nights 2 - Plane of Shadow 2.png |The vilage that is in the game... and the temple to Myrkul Neverwinter Nights 2 - Plane of Shadow 3.png Neverwinter Nights 2 - Plane of Shadow 4.png Any Toughs about any of these images? I know that the last last stage of Baldurs Gate Dark Alliance 1 is atop the Onyx tower in the plane of shadow... I cant get that image becourse I cant get the TV screen to appear on the screen of the computer... These images are from "Neverwinter Nights 2 Mask of the Betrayer" I don't know if there will be any better images along in the game... Should i take images inside? :I like either of the first two images. I think the last two might be a bit bright :) Pick one to put in the infobox and put them all in a gallery. I would label them "blah blah blee, as seen in NWN2" so people know they are possibly not canon. Thanks for adding these, this article really needed an image. —Moviesign (talk) 02:06, May 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Hay no problem i still want to find a better image be course a theatre with a brunt corpse in the centre might not be that "Fun" or interesting to have as a image... So I'll try and find a better one! Terrorblades - This is recorded live at 11:38, May 7, 2014 (UTC) :Hay, found this image from here That is the exact same place that i took the screenshots except down the hill close to the temple. What do people thing about this image? Its a E3 image apparently and they have a the ability to see a whole lot further then i could :/! Terrorblades - This is recorded live at 18:08, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Updated Image This is a featured article so I figure I ask before changing the image what do you guys feel for the 5e Shadowfell image? better or worse? Terrorblades 's Far Realm logs dated 09:54, May 5, 2015 (UTC) :Looks nice :) Is that a specific location in the Shadowfell? If so, it might be best used on an article about that location, but there's nothing wrong with using the same image twice if necessary. —Moviesign (talk) 13:15, May 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Hmm don't think so, the page only tells of "Evernight" the Plane of shadow version of Neverwinter and that is probably not it. If no one else has a opinion then I'll add it! Terrorblades 's Far Realm logs dated 20:44, May 5, 2015 (UTC) :::That new image is gorgeous. ~ Lhynard (talk) 21:29, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Good Article Status Correct: yes Referenced: yes Formatted: yes Clean: yes Nearly complete: yes Policy-adherent/Demonstrative: yes Arrangement Would it be okay to separate the Description, Inhabitants, Realms, Origin, Location, Historys, Phenomena, and Rumors and Legends sections out of "Shadow Plane in the World Tree Model"? The lore in these sections comes from all editions and pertains to all versions of the plane; the depiction hasn't ever really changed much. The WTM section massively outweighs the others, while parts of GWM suit other versions of the plane. — BadCatMan (talk) 12:38, March 25, 2016 (UTC) :At the time I wrote it, everything in the World Tree section came from 3.0-3.5 sources, and a quick check through the references shows that only one 4th edition ref has been added since (shadow dragons). There is a distinct break at 4th edition, which is why the Shadowfell gets its own page. Now we seem to have come full circle back to the Great Wheel in 5th edition, but I'm still waiting for a definitive treatment of the FR cosmology in 5th edition. I don't know exactly what you have in mind, but as long as you keep the references intact, it should be fairly easy for an interested reader to distinguish between the GWM and the WTM info. I think it is quite clear with the current set of sections, but if you think it is worth the effort, a reorganization might be an improvement. —Moviesign (talk) 14:38, March 25, 2016 (UTC) ::The Great Wheel has turned full circle, has it? :) Okay, I've rearranged the article as I proposed. I put the three different cosmologies together in a Cosmologies section, and made the others more generally applicable, and shifted some lore from the cosmologies to relevant other sections. See what you think. — BadCatMan (talk) 11:52, March 26, 2016 (UTC) :::The first paragraph under Description has two contradictory statements about the visibility of light sources and yet they are both tagged with a ref from Cormyr: The Tearing of the Weave, which I don't have. Could you please reword this a bit to remove the extra "on the other hand" and perhaps put a note in about the discrepancy? —Moviesign (talk) 14:18, March 26, 2016 (UTC) ::::No discrepancy, that's just what it says in TotW: light sources don't brighten the area as much or as far, but they're not totally eliminated, and are like beacons in the Shadow Plane. Kind of like how stars or luminescent things glow but do not brighten. Does it need further clarification? — BadCatMan (talk) 15:24, March 26, 2016 (UTC) :::::That's much better, thank you. The whole "illuminates half as far but you can see it for miles" thing was seemingly contradictory, but if you think of it as "light enough to read by", then it makes sense. I got rid of the extra "on the other hand". Having the same phrase used twice in the same paragraph grated on my pet peeves ;-) —Moviesign (talk) 05:43, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Merge with Shadowfell